brigrim fan fiction (yaoi)
by XmathX
Summary: L'amour peut t'elle dépassé l'amitié? C'est la question qu'on ce pose dans ce brigrim.
1. Chapter 1

_Je commence mes fan fictions par un brigrim j'espère qu'il vous plaira sur ceux bonne lecture !_

 _Attention ! Les personnes que je vais vous présentez dans cette fan fiction existe dans la vraie vie ! Donc si ils veulent que je supprime cette fan fiction je le ferais sans problème !_

 _Correction par Dark4_Blue (compte Twitter)_

 **Chapitre 1 : Un amour imprévu !**

 **Point de vue brioche :**

 **Que fais-t 'il est déjà très tard et il n'est toujours pas rentré !**

 ** _Vous vous posez peut-être la question de qui brioche parle-t-il ?_**

 ** _C'est simple il parle de son colocataire et ami rosgrim qui vivait avec lui depuis un certain temps. Reprenons l'histoire maintenant._**

 **Brioche était très anxieux alors il alla se vautrer sur le canapé.**

 **Quelques minutes plus tard il entend une clé qui s'insère dans la serrure de la porte.**

 **Brioche se lève le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte aurait changé sa vie pour toujours.**

 **Point de vue rosgrim :**

 **Merde! Il est déjà très tard et je ne suis toujours pas rentrer !**

 **Il accéléra pour ne pas perdre plus de temps. Il espère juste ne pas prendre une amende.**

 **Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller en boîte de nuit avec des potes. En plus j'ai laissé Grégoire seul à la maison est ne l'ai pas prévenu où j'allais. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude.**

 **Plongé dans mes pensées je regardais le cadeau que j'avais acheté pour me faire pardonner. J'espère que ce cadeau va lui plaire.**

 **Arrivé, je garais ma voiture. Puis je pris mon cadeau en le serrant fort contre moi.**

 **Je mettais les clés dans la serrure de la porte. Quand soudain j'entendis des pas venir vers moi. Je pris ma respiration et j'ouvris la porte.**

 **Point de vue brioche :**

 **J'étais en face de lui ne sachant que dire et que faire.**

 **Après quelques minutes de silence j'entame la discussion.**

 **-Où était tu ?**

 **-J'étais parti avec des potes à une boîte de nuit désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt.**

 **Quand j'entendis cette phrase je ressentis un pincement dans le cœur.**

 **Sans le vouloir ma bouche s'ouvrit pour poser une question.**

 **-As-tu embrassé quelqu'un ?**

 **Quoi ? Pourquoi je pose cette question. Je deviens vite rouge vif tellement j'avais honte de ma question.**

 **Point de vue rosgrim :**

 **J'étais en face de lui j'étais figé ne pouvant plus bouger et encore moins parler.**

 **Après quelques minutes de silence il commence la discussion.**

 **-Où était tu ?**

 **Ma réponse as été rapide je ne voulais pas lui mentir.**

 **-J'étais parti avec des potes à une boîte de nuit désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt.**

 **Je sentais Grégoire s'effondre. Son visage d'ange qu'il avait d'habitude parti vite après la prononciation de ma phrase. J'avais dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?**

 **Puis j'entendis sa voix qui était un peu timide me poser cette question qui m'a fait un effet fulgurant.**

 **-As-tu embrassé quelqu'un ?**

 **Cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans ma tête.**

 **Pourquoi m'as t'il ça ? Est-ce que Grégoire as des sentiments pour moi ? Non c'est impossible ont été meilleur amis et puis c'est tout.**

 **Mais...le regardant rougir comme ça. Je ne pus résister à son charme.**

 **Il était si mignon avec son visage d'ange.**

 **Stop ! A quoi je pense là c'est mon ami est rien d'autre. J'ai failli franchir une limite qu'il ne fallait pas.**

 **Reprenant mes esprits je répondis à cette question comme si je voulais le rassurer à tout prix.**

 **-Non !**

 **Pourquoi j'ai crié j'en ai aucune idée peut-être que je ressens vraiment des sentiments pour lui.**

 **Je devenais rouge vif à mon tour. Intimidé je pris mon cadeau que j'avais pour et le lui donna.**

 **Puis je partis en courant dans ma chambre tellement j'avais peur qu'il me voit rougir.**

 **Point de vue brioche :**

 **J'avais tellement honte de moi que je baissais les yeux. J'avais peur de le voir dans les yeux. Ces yeux marron châtains ils étaient tellement beaux.**

 **J'entendis la voix de Mikaël s'élevée :**

 **-Non !**

 **Pourquoi as t'il élevé sa voix voulait-il me rassurer ?**

 **Je releva la tête et je vis un Mickaël tout rouge.**

 **Avant que je dise quoi que ce soit il me donna une boîte de Chocapics et partis en courant dans sa chambre.**

 **Je restais planter là serrant la boîte de Chocapics. Après quelques minutes je décida d'aller dormir et de remettre cette discussion à demain.**

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur cette fan fiction._

 _Sur ceux je vous fais des bisous 3 ._

 _Math._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà mon 2 ème chapitre de ma fan fiction brigrim. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Rappel ! Les personnes que je vais vous présentez dans cette fan fiction existe dans la vraie vie ! Donc si ils veulent que je supprime cette fan fiction je le ferais sans problème !_

 _Correction par Dark4_Blue (compte Twitter)_

 **Chapitre 2 : Un amour fusionnel**

 **Point de vue Rosgrim :**

 **Je me réveilla délicatement me remémorant la nuit passée.**

 **Ces nouveaux sentiments que je ressentais pour Grégoire.**

 **Est-il nouveau ou existait-il avant ?**

 **Une petite pensé m'envahit je me rappelais que quelques fois je regardais Grégoire pas comme un ami mais comme quelqu'un qui était amoureux.**

 **Perdu dans ses yeux bleus gris j'étais charmé à chaque que j'avais cette sensation.**

 **Et puis...Ça ne me dérangeais pas de ressentir ces sentiments pour lui j'avais même du plaisir à les ressentir.**

 **Je me leva est alla déjeuner mais arrivé à la cuisine je vis Grégoire en train de manger des Chocapics.**

 **Point de vue Brioche :**

 **Je me réveillai difficilement j'avais mal à cause des événements d'hier soir.**

 **Pourquoi j'avais posé cette question ? Mickaël était un ami de longue date sa vie privé n'appartient qu'à lui.**

 **Mais ça... C'était avant que je ressens des sentiments pour lui.**

 **Oui, le voir tous les jours près de moi de moi me faisait un bien fou.**

 **Je prenais le prétexte de le taquiner pour me rapprocher de lui.**

 **Cette idée m'avait aidé à cacher mes sentiments. Je me retrouvais parfois très proche de lui. Ce qui me procurait l'amour dont j'avais besoin.**

 **Je me lève pour déjeuner. Quand je fus arrivé dans la cuisine. Je regardais la boîte de Chocapics que j'avais posé sur cette table hier soir. Ce cadeau qu'il m'avait fait il était trop mignon. Je me servis un bol et commença à manger. J'entendis des pas s'approcher me disant que je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Il fallait espérer que cette discussion se passe bien.**

 **Point de vue Rosgrim :**

 **Il fixait son bol comme paralysé. Il ne voulait pas me regarder dans les yeux.**

 **Je m'assis en face de lui me servant moi aussi un bol de Chocapics.**

 **Puis j'entamai la discussion :**

 **-Ça va Grégoire ?**

 **C'était les seuls mots qui me venaient à l'esprit.**

 **-Oui ça va et toi ?**

 **Je sentis qu'il me mentait sa voix était triste comme si on l'avait arraché un être cher.**

 **J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser pour le rassurer.**

 **Mais c'était trop tôt je serais intimidé comme hier.**

 **Ne sachant que dire je me mis à mentir moi aussi.**

 **-Oui ça va**

 **Mais bien sûr que non que non ça ne va pas idiot ! Tu ne peux pas le dire que t'aime et surtout le rassurer.**

 **Perdus dans mes pensées je sentis une main me toucher le visage. Cette sensation était magique.**

 **Point de vue Brioche :**

 **J'avais tellement peur de le regarder dans les yeux que je fixais mon bol sans bouger.**

 **Puis j'entends qu'il s'assoit en face de moi. Se servant lui aussi un bol.**

 **Il commença la discussion :**

 **-Ça va Grégoire ?**

 **Sans le faire exprès je le répondis.**

 **-Oui ça va et toi ?**

 **Quel mensonge je ne pensais pas du tout ce que j'avais dit !**

 **Bien sûr que non je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai envie que tu me rassure en disant que cette amour est réciproque.**

 **Une voix me retire de mes pensées. Elle était douce, timide et triste.**

 **-Oui ça va**

 **Je savais qu'il me mentait pour me faire plaisir.**

 **Comme attirée ma main alla caresser sa joue. Je voulais sûrement le rassurer. En tout cas cette sensation me fit du bien.**

 **Point de vue Rosgrim :**

 **Il me caresse la joue il est trop mignon. J'étais perdus dans ces yeux bleus rougit tous les de ce moment à deux.**

 _Voilà c'est la fin du 2 ème chapitre j'espère qu'il vous auras plût._

 _Sur ceux laisser des commentaires._

 _Je vous fais pleins de bisous._

 _Math_


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 3 du brigrim j'espère qu'il vous plaira sur ceux bonne lecture.

 _Rappel ! Les personnes que je vais vous présentez dans cette fan fiction existe dans la vraie vie ! Donc si ils veulent que je supprime cette fan fiction je le ferais sans problème !_

 _Ce texte va exprimer des sentiments d'envies même si je vais plutôt me concentrer sur les sentiments que sur la scène._

 _Correction par Dark_4Blue (compte Twitter)_

 **Chapitre 3 : Un amour brutal**

 **Point de vue Brioche :**

 **Cette sensation est tellement agréable. Le toucher m'exaltait de bonheur.**

 **Me rapprochant de lui de plus en proche jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent. Restant quelques temps dans cette position. Je finis par l'embrasser langoureusement.**

 **Point de vue Rosgrim :**

 **J'étais tellement dans mes petits nuages que mon plaisir effaça ma logique.**

 **Je laissais Grégoire me caresser j'étais tellement perdus dans ces yeux bleus gris. Ce moment était tellement agréable.**

 **Puis il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres frôlent les miennes. Je sentais son souffle chaud venir vers moi. Puis il se décida de m'embrasser. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête pour profiter de ce moment.**

 **Point de vue Brioche :**

 **Mettant ma langue dans sa bouche on jouait à ce chercher. Cette sensation était unique je ne voulais plus m'en séparer.**

 **A bout de souffle on s'éloigna mais on continuait de se toucher. L 'envie était présente que ce soit chez moi ou chez lui. On se leva pour aller dans ma chambre.**

 **Point de vue Rosgrim :**

 **Il mit sa langue dans ma bouche puis je fis de même j'avais rêvé de ça tellement longtemps que je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter j'étais absorbé par ce plaisir intense.**

 **On était à bout de souffle mais même dans cette situation on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se toucher. On ne voulait plus attendre on avait tellement envie qu'on se dirigea vers sa chambre.**

 **Point de vue Brioche :**

 **J'avais l'occasion de faire ce que j'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps.**

 **Je commença à l'embrasser et tout se déroula très vite on se déshabilla on se toucha, les sensations que je ressentais avec lui ne pouvais pas être décrite. La seule chose que je pouvais dire c'est que je me sentais bien avec lui.**

 **-Je t'aime Grégoire**

 **-Je t'aime aussi**

 **Un baiser langoureux suivit ces mots.**

 **On était bien ensemble rien ne pouvais nous séparer on était deux hommes qui s'aimait et on s'en fichait si les autres nous regarderaient d'une autre façon tant qu'on s'aimait.**

 _Voilà j'ai fini mon brigrim j'espère qu'il vous auras plût._

 _J'espère vous revoir pour une autre fan fiction._

 _N'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires pour ce dernier chapitre._

 _Je vous fais de gros bisous 3_

 _Math_


End file.
